No Right
by Paige72890
Summary: It is Jax and Courtney's wedding day. Is the wedding going to go as smoothly as they want it to. JOURNEY one-shot


Summary: It is Courtney and Jaxs' wedding day. Jason and Sam have broken up. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"This is it." Courtney thought as she was adjusting her veil on top of her head. Her third wedding, and it was not one of the Quartermaine brothers. It was Jasper "Jax" Jacks, and by the end of the day she would be Courtney Jack.

"This is what I want. I love Jax and he loves me." Courtney told her self as she stared in the mirror, not quite being able to look herself in the eyes.

"But do you love him as much as you love Jason." The voice inside of her head asked.

"Yes, and it's loved not love. Past tense. I love Jax and that is why we are getting married."

"Just keep telling yourself that Courtney." Courtney looked behind her and saw Carly standing in the doorway. "You just keep fooling yourself into believing that you love Jax and you will be happy. Maybe if you tell yourself that enough you will be able to believe it." Courtney sighed when Carly said this.

"Carly this is my wedding day, so don't come preach to me about how much you think I love Jason. Don't come in here and tell me how much of a mistake you think this is. Jax and I are getting married today no matter what you, Sonny, my father, or Jaxs' mother says. So don't try and pull anything today. Now it is almost time for me to walk down the aisle. I need to go see if the other brides maids are ready, and make sure the flower girls got the flowers." Courtney walked past Carly and she was about to open the door when Carlys' voice stopped her.

"What about Jason? If he stands up and tells you he still loves you and he doesn't want you to get married to Jax. What will you do?" Carly asked. Courtney turned and faced the door and crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed.

"You and I both know that Jason won't do that. So I guess we will never know." Courtney grasped the door handle and without looking behind her and walked out the door closing the door gently.

Carly walked out behind Courtney. She stomped out of the room and right into the main part of the church, and went looking for the one person who could stop the disaster that was about to come. Jason.

Carly spotted him in the front row looking absolutely miserable. She walked to the front of the church grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him out of the church.

"Carly, what in the hell are you doing?"

"You are miserable because Courtney is marrying Jax, and if she marries Jax she will be miserable. You need to stop this wedding."

"Carly she is happy with him. I'm not going to ruin this for her, and you need to stop meddling in her life. She is a big girl and she can make her own decisions." Jason told this to Carly making sure that he got his point across. Once he was he had gotten his point across he turned leaving a stunned Carly and walked back into the church.

Carly was speechless by Jason reaction. Jason was not going to do something about this. He was the only hope they had left of this wedding never happening. Carly looked up when she felt a small drop of water hit her bare shoulder. The sky was dark and cloudy and a flash of lightening went across the sky.

'Well,' she thought, 'at least someone else didn't want to see Jax and Courtney get married.'

Courtney grabbed her father's arm when she heard the music. Kristina started down the aisle first because she was the flower girl. Liz, Emily, and Carly followed her. Carly was the maid of Honor so once she had made it to the alter it was Courtney's turn to follow with Mike.

Mike gave her arm a gentle squeeze, and she turned and gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Daddy, we have been over this, yes this is what I want. I love Jax. We are getting married and we are going to be happy together." She told him

"Honey are you trying to convince me this or yourself? Are you trying to assure yourself that everything will be okay? Do you think that by marrying Jax that you will be happy? Are trying to make yourself believe that you love him?"

"No dad, I love Jax, and he loves me. We are going to be extremely happy."

"Do you love him as much as you loved Jason?"

"Dad… we are not having this conversation. Not now, not on my wedding day, not as I am getting ready to walk down the aisle."

"I just want you to be happy honey."

"I am happy daddy." Courtney told him. She wasn't even convincing herself with her fake smiles and force happiness. Suddenly the Bridal March began to play signaling that it was time for her to march down the aisle and meet her fate. Mike gently tugged her arm and pulled her toward the door. He started to lead her to what he knew was going to be an unhappily ever after for his little girl, who was only looking for someone to love her.

The whole church stood up when they saw Courtney come through the door. Jason gasped when he saw her. She was breathtaking, but this was her wedding day and she didn't look as happy as she should. Mike walked her up to the alter where Jax was waiting. He handed over to Jax who had an overly large smile on his face. Jason just wanted to slap the smile off of his face.

The priest then started droning on in a mono-toned voice. Then he got to the question everyone had been waiting for.

"Is there anyone here that thinks these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Almost immediately every turned around to look at Carly, and she just stared at them with an innocent look on her face. After a few seconds of no one saying anything the priest continued droning on again. Until someone stood up.

"Wait," Jason said. All eyes were on him. The sound of gasps echoed through the church. "Courtney you can't do this." Everything in the room went completely silent when he said this. Jax looked like fire was about to come out of his ears, and Courtney had a stunned look on her face.

"Mr. Morgan may I ask why you don't want this wedding to continue?" The priest asked.

"Courtney you can't marry him." Jason repeated in a more firm voice than before.

"Why not Jason? Give me one good reason why you think I should not marry Jax? One good valid reason." Courtney's stunned look had now turned to anger.

"Because I love you." If anyone in the room expected him to give an answer, it was not that one. Courtney got the stunned look on her face again, and Jax's once red face was now turning purple with anger.

"Morgan, you can't come in here and tell…" Jax's voice was cut off when Courtney put her hand on his arm.

"I'll handle this Jax." Courtney told him. She then got off the alter, picked up her dress with one hand and grabbed Jason's with the other. She then dragged him down the aisle and threw open the heavy wooden doors and before she slammed the shut she said, "I'll be right back."

Courtney pushed Jason out the church door and into the rain, soaking his tux. She walked out of the church behind him, in the process soaking her own dress.

They were a sight to behold. The petite woman, with her soaking wet wedding dress, was pushing around Jason "the Enforcer" Morgan.

"Jason what gives you the right to do that? What gives you the right to stop my wedding? What gives you the right to stand up on my wedding day and tell me you love me? After everything you have done to me this year, you still think you can do this to me. Let's name some of the things that you have done to me this year and you tell me if you have to right to stop my wedding, shall we Jason?" Jason looked speechless and before he could get a word in Courtney started talking again.

"You lied to me about being the father of Sam's baby, making me believe you cheated on me. You started dating Sam, a woman you knew I hated. You blamed me for Bridget taking her baby back, when you knew I had no control over the situation. When Sam blamed me for Bridget taking her baby back you took her side. When I got into a fight with her, and I tried to apologize, and you threw the fact that you loved Sam and you guys were getting in my face. So you have no right to come here and tell me you love and expect me to leave Jax at the alter and tell you how much I love you too. What gives you the right to think that? What gives you the right to know that you are right and that I do still love you." Courtney whispered the last part, so Jason barely heard her.

Jason stared at Courtney after he heard her confession. The tears were pouring down Courtney's cheeks and her mascara was smeared, and here she was on her wedding day confessing how much she still loved him. Jason never thought she looked more beautiful.

"I still love you Jason. I never stopped. I have been fooling myself these past months. I still love you Jason." Courtney whispered as she moved closer to Jason. Jason closed the last few inches between them by wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently brought his lips down to hers. Courtney grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down so their lips met. They kissed with a passion that they hadn't felt in over a year. They slowly pulled away. They looked deeply into each others eyes and he saw the happiness that was not in her eyes earlier. He cupped her face in his hand and brought his head down so their foreheads were touching.

"I want this to work. We are going to make this work. We just need to take things slow." Jason whispered to her. He had a large smile on his face along with Courtney. She nodded her head. She then threaded her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers again.

Back in the church Carly, along with Mike, Sonny and Michael were all looking out the window to see what was going on. Carly squealed when she saw Jason and Courtney kiss. Mike looked happy to see that his daughter happy again, and Sonny had a solemn look on his face. Carly turned around and asked, "What is wrong Sonny shouldn't you be happy?" Sonny turned around and looked at her again.

"Who is going to go in there and tell all of those people that she is not coming back in here?"

Sorry guys I know I really need to update some of my other stories but this one came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote it down. I know that Liz and Courtney are not friends but I need to name so people so I put down Liz. Please tell me what you think and I will try to put up another chapter to some of my other stories since I got out of school for summer break yesterday.


End file.
